


Kyouya's Engagement

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya's engaged...but not to the reader, much to everyone's dismay... What happens with Kyouya finally puts his heart on the line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's true, I am engaged." Kyouya stated simply, typing away at his computer.

"WHAT?!" The group screeched in unison, all of them starting to talk at once in surprise (minus Mori).

"It's not that big of a deal. My father is in need of a merger with another business that will make the Ootori reputation that much stronger." Kyouya explained, not even looking up from his screen.

"You're telling me this is all about reputation?" Haruhi mumbled, looking ticked off.

"Have you even told (Y/N) yet?" The twins asked together, their eyes wide with curiosity.

Kyouya's fingers stopped typing for a moment and Haruhi could've sworn that just for a second, there was a look of realization in Kyouya's usually all knowing eyes.

"I haven't seen (Y/N) in a while." Kyouya shrugged, the typing resuming.

Honey let out a loud whine at this, sniffling and his bottom lip quivering. "B-But Kyou-chan...don't you know that (Y/N)-chan loves you?"

Kyouya paused again but not for long. He sighed and closed his computer, standing up slowly.

"What (Y/N) and I  _had_ was strictly a platonic relationship. I can see how you all would think it was something more, but I have no feelings for (Y/N) and she has none for me." Kyouya looked at the group with a cool smile.

"You really are an idiot." Haruhi sighed, receiving a surprised look from Kyouya before she walked over to the couch.

Kyouya glared at her and picked up his laptop, putting it in his bag. "I'm going to a classroom to finish my work, since I can't do it here. If any of the girls come, just tell them the club is closed for today." Kyouya waved a hand in dismissal before leaving the music room.

"How could he say such things about (Y/N)-chan?" Honey sniffled, Mori grabbing a tissue and dabbing at his eyes gently.

"Kyouya loves (Y/N)." Tamaki stated in a soft tone. The group looked at him in surprise. Out of all of them, he had been the silent one during this whole ordeal. 

"Didn't you just hear him, Boss?" Kaoru asked with an eye roll. 

"Kyouya says he had 'platonic' feelings for her, if any." Hikaru added in.

"He loves her, that's why he says such things." Tamaki repeated. "The thing with Kyouya is that he knows how much this sort of marriage would please his father, how much it would do for their reputation and in turn, for the Ootori family. Kyouya loves (Y/N)...but in order not to hurt himself, Kyouya finds it easier to deny his feelings for her and stay away from any sort of idea of loving (Y/N). If he was to confront those feelings...he'd have to admit that he's as vulnerable as the rest of us." Tamaki's distant eyes were latched on the door that Kyouya had left through.

"That's so sad." Honey and the twins sniffled together.

"You guys alright?" came a voice from the other door. Everyone whirled around to see (Y/N) holding a book in her hands, tilting her head in confusion. "What's with all the sad faces?"

"(Y/N)-chan!" Honey wailed, running over to her and hugging her tight. (Y/N) blinked, hugging him back and picking him up, a little confused. 

"Haruhi? What's going on?" She asked, knowing Haruhi was the most honest one.

Haruhi looked up at and swallowed hard, knowing (Y/N) was bound to find out the truth sooner or later. "Kyouya-senpai-" She started, sighing a bit. "Kyouya-senpai's engaged to a girl for an arranged marriage."

Honey looked immediately to (Y/N)'s expression which seemed to falter a little. "Oh. That's big news...where is Kyouya anyways?" She asked softly, Mori taking Honey from her arms so she could go sit with Haruhi.

"He went to go do work." The twins answered. "You don't look very happy about him being engaged." They taunted.

(Y/N) laughed a little, putting on a smile. "What? Of course I'm happy for him! Unless, he's not happy about it. But I'm sure Kyouya is!" She laughed nervously, looking down at her hands shyly.

"Oh funny, cause we thought he liked you." The twins shrugged, a gleam in their eyes.

"M-Me? Please. Kyouya and I are just friends." (Y/N) stated softly, sighing and getting up. "Did Kyouya say where he was going? I have to give him back his book." She said, gesturing to the book she had brought in with her.

"He just said a classroom." Haruhi shrugged.

(Y/N) nodded and gave them all a small smile. "Thanks you guys. Have a good day." She waved, walking out in silence.

Honey let out another wail as soon as she left. "POOR (Y/N)-CHAN AND KYOU-CHAN!" 

"Mm." Mori agreed.

"There's gotta be some way we can help, right boss?" The twins asked, looking at Tamaki, who just stood there, thinking.

____________

 _Well there we go..._ (Y/N) thought, walking the mostly empty hallways.  _I knew Kyouya's dad was thinking about putting him in an arranged marriage...didn't think it would really happen..._ She sighed and peered into a classroom, having no luck so far finding her friend.

_It was silly of me to even fall for him in the first place...He has nothing to gain from being with me. My family's business is strong but probably not as high class as the Ootori family business..._

She opened the door to a classroom halfheartedly, standing there as she caught eyes with a bespectacled dark haired boy. "(Y/N)?" Kyouya straightened seeing her. 

(Y/N) watched his eyes, swallowing hard. "Sorry to bug you...just thought you'd like your book back." She stated quietly.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" He frowned tightly, starting to walk towards her but she backed away.

"Fine, just fine. What made you think otherwise?" She asked with a small smile. There was something different about her smile though, Kyouya could tell...her eyes looked... _sad_.

"Something else I can do for you?" He asked, noticing that she was seeming to be stuck in that one spot.

"Don't get married." (Y/N) blurted out immediately.

"Wh-What?" Kyouya's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't...Don't get married..." (Y/N) repeated quietly. "Not to someone you don't love."

"Who says I don't love her?" Kyouya asked, taking a step closer.

"If you loved her, you would've said something about it sooner to your friends...to me." (Y/N) watched him, a pain growing in her chest.

"Maybe." Kyouya shrugged slightly, his eyes still locked with hers.

"Do...Do you love her?" (Y/N) asked, biting on her lip gently.

Kyouya shook his head slowly.

(Y/N) waited for him to say something else but it never came. "Well that's just my opinion. I'll leave you to your work now." (Y/N) said hurriedly, turning to leave through the door but was held back.

Kyouya had grabbed her hand at the last second and turned her to face him, pulling her so close that she was up against his chest. 

"I don't love her because my heart already belongs to you." Kyouya whispered quietly, his forehead touching hers.

(Y/N) swallowed hard, looking up at him. She could see the pain and pressure in his eyes...How could she ask him to defy his father...

"One problem..." She whispered, choking back tears. "I...I don't want your heart." She stammered out, pulling away from him and running out the door, down the hallway.

Kyouya stood there in the empty classroom, his head down and his heart shattered. This is exactly why Kyouya never put his heart out on the line...He didn't want it broken. And now that it was completely turned to a million pieces...could he ever love anyone again?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya's engaged...but not to the reader, much to everyone's dismay... Can the host club and reader try to make things work out? (Part 2)

The next few days were tense and quiet in the Music Room. Kyouya had closed the Host Club so they could have a rest.

At least, that's what he told them.

But deep down, Tamaki knew it was because he was mourning. Kyouya didn't have any smart remarks. No smirks, no pushing up his glasses in arrogance. He was just...there.

"Senpai.."

Tamaki was snapped back into reality and out of his daydreams hearing Haruhi's voice. He looked down at her and gave her a soft smile. "Yes?"

"Is there something we could do? To help Kyouya?"

Suddenly, Tamaki was aware of all of the other hosts looking at him. He glanced at Kyouya, who was sitting across the room in a chair and staring out the window. "I have a plan. But I'm going to need all of you for it."

____________  
"Good afternoon, father." Tamaki smiled, pumping his chest and straightening his posture.

"Afternoon, Tamaki. Is there something I can help you with? I'm very busy- Ah! Haruhi." Yuzuru Suoh's full attitude changed as his eyes landed on the honours student. "Is there something troubling you?"

Tamaki felt the jealous pang hit his stomach but shoved it away as he needed his father's happiness for this plan to go well.

"Well, sir..." Haruhi hesitated and then looked at the group for inspiration. "You are good friends with Kyouya Ootori's father, aren't you?"

"Yushio? Well of course. He and I are great business partners." Yuzuru's smile was charming, just like his son's, and suddenly, Haruhi knew where Tamaki got it from. "Is there something that troubles you about the Ootori family?" He paused and looked at the group of students in front of him. "Ah. This is about Kyouya's engagement is it not?"

"Yes sir." The group nodded, looking up at him with what they hoped were super cute eyes pleading for help.

"Tamaki, how could you bring this to me. You know very well that I cannot tread on another business' plans." Yuzuru shook his head in disappointment. "I am very busy and Yushio has already thought this all through-"

"Father, I brought this to you because you of all people should know what it's like to be in a loveless marriage." Tamaki's voice was soft and Haruhi took his hand gently, trying to give him some courage. Tamaki's eyes slid to hers and he gave her a gentle smile.

Yuzuru paused and his frown tightened. "Thank you for the visit, all of you. But I'm very busy and must get going." He spoke, ushering them out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"Well...that didn't go as well as you thought." The twins mumbled.

"He'll do something. I have faith." Haruhi nodded, sighing quietly. "Hopefully he can do something.."

____________

Days passed, and (Y/N) did everything in her power to avoid the Music Room. She ducked away whenever she saw Kyouya in the halls and barely spoke to anyone from the host club, except Haruhi.

Kyouya avoided looking in her direction, the constant reminder of being rejected was thrown at him any time they were in the same room together. But after a while, he couldn’t help it anymore. He was hurting, but he needed to know about her...

“Have any of you seen (Y/N)?” Kyouya asked one day, and everybody’s heads whipped up, eyes wide open. “She’s normally a regular guest and I’ve noticed a decline in her visits.”

“Wonder why.” Hikaru muttered and Kaoru nudged him in the side with a look. 

“Is something wrong? Is she sick?” Kyouya asked, forehead wrinkled in worry.

“Very.” Tamaki responded to the surprise of everyone in the room. “Love does damage on the heart and mind.”

Kyouya frowned and shook his head slowly, “Tamaki, you idiot, I’ve already told you, what (Y/N) and I have is platonic at best.”

Before anyone could argue with him, there was a knock at the door. It swung open and in walked Yuzuru Suoh, an air of confidence in his stride.

“Father!” Tamaki exclaimed, surprised to see him in the Music Room.

“Hello, Tamaki. No host club activities today?” Suoh asked, hands behind his back.

“No sir, we’re...helping Kyouya plan his wedding.” Tamaki’s eyes searched his father’s expression, looking for any sign that he had done something to help the situation.

“Ah. Right, the big wedding.” Suoh smiled and nodded towards Kyouya, “Your father is in my office right now, Kyouya...I was wondering if you’d walk there with me.”

Kyouya gave his charming smile and nodded, “Of course, Mr. Chairman.” Grabbing all his things, Kyouya avoided the eyes of his friends and rushed out the room with Tamaki’s father.

“What do you think is going to happen, Tama-chan?” Honey asked nervously, cake crumbs on his face.

“If we’re lucky, a miracle,” he responded with a sigh.

_________

An urgent sounding knock awoke (Y/N) from her nap on the couch. She sat up and stretched before quickly walking towards the door.

 _Probably the twins looking to hang out again...I don’t think I have the heart to ask them to leave me alone again..._ She thought to herself as she swung the door open, only to find an out of breath, ruffled looking Kyouya standing on her porch.

“K-Kyouya-senpai!” Her eyes widened and then the pang in her heart reminded her that this was not a happy situation. “You shouldn’t be here-” she began, as she started to close the door.

The slam caused by his hand meeting the door echoed into the hallways behind her. “I’m here for you,” he whispered, standing up and taking a step closer, shortening the distance between them. “You. You met with my father.”

Unsure of whether his face was filled with rage or sadness, (Y/N) took a step back. “I-I...”

“You met with him and offered your whole company just to give me a choice.” Kyouya continued, stepping closer to her, every step she took further away from him until they were both inside the house.

“Kyouya, I-I’m sorry, I just-”

“Thank you.” He whispered, making her freeze. His last step closed the space between them, his hand reaching up to touch her cheek. “You’ve been avoiding me, (Y/N)...”

“You’ve been avoiding me too.” She murmured, biting her lower lip. “How did you find out? Your father told you?”

“My father...and Tamaki’s.”

Her face had confused written all over it, and he started to smile. “My father didn’t want to take your offer because there was no reputation behind your name. Tamaki’s father is about to offer to buy the company off of you, so my father will take your offer and...” he paused.

“And?” She repeated softly.

“And allow me to be with the one I truly love, and the one I know loves me, whether or not she rejected me before...I know you were just trying to save me from betraying my family name,” he finished, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

(Y/N) froze but quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Since when?” She asked, when their lips parted.

“Since you first walked in through the Music Room doors.” He grinned, holding her hands and squeezing them lovingly. “There’s only one problem.”

Her smile faltered a little as she watched his expression, “What is it?”

“There’s a wedding being planned...and I don’t have a bride...” He teased softly, chuckling. 

“Oh I’m sure many girls would love to be your bride,” she laughed, smiling at him. “You haven’t really started planning a wedding, have you?” 

“I could,” he gently slipped his hand away, tucking it into his jacket pocket. “All you have to do is say yes.” He smirked, sliding down to one knee and opening a small red velvet box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

“K-Kyouya, you’re not serious.” She mumbled, eyes widening at the ring.

“Say yes. Be mine. Marry me.” He demanded, his smirk growing wider.

A giggle escaped her lips before she whispered,

“Yes!”


End file.
